


Teeth

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac loves the feel of Scott's teeth against his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

Isaac liked when Scott dragged his teeth along his skin. It always send shivers down his spine, especially when Scott used his wolf teeth.

Like now, Scott's teeth were against Isaac's neck, the sharp points threatening to break through. Isaac ran his fingers through Scott's hair, gently tugging.

Isaac knew that a bite from an alpha wouldn't heal as fast, and that's what he wanted. He wanted to be marked and for all others to know who he belonged to.

"Bite me," Isaac whispered, tugging on Scott's hair again. "Bite me, Scott."

Scott growled and sunk his teeth in making Isaac gasp and moan. "Scott..."


End file.
